Jumbo Mecha
Jumbo Mecha (ジャンボメカ Jumbo Mecha) is a giant robot from the Mecha Galgen Gang and is arguably their most powerful robot. She is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Jumbo Mecha doesn't really have much of a personality, due to being mostly an emotionless giant robot with one goal on it's mind; to destroy FlamingoMask. It seems to think mostly the same as it's creators; thus making it a brutal combatant. However while very strong, it seems to rely on strategy as opposed to brute strength. History Debut: Monster Assassin Squad Jumbo Mecha made her first appearance in RP in where she made a cameo in the RP, in the process of being finally built. The Bat Invasion Pt. 2: Shoot Down the Flamingo of Justice Soon, Dr. Borg arrived to the fortress and spoke with Gevaudan. Dr. Borg revealed to Gevaudan that he was now able to resume production on the giant robots and had produced one brand new mecha for him. Curious, Gevaudan asked to see the new giant machine right away. Dr. Borg then ordered Madam Barbe Q to help present the new mecha with her device and then unveiled Jumbo Mecha. Dr. Borg presented Jumbo Mecha to Gevaudan some more, before then testing it and having it terrorize the land a bit. But then Madam Barbe Q approached Dr. Borg and Gevaudan, warning them that FlamingoMask had been spotted over the Atlantic Ocean was heading for the coast of England. However as it turned out, due to some interruptions from the Flamingo Squadron, Jumbo Mecha's grand debut ended up being delayed, in order to make some new enhancements to it. Mark of the Cobra Pt. 2: Interception Jumbo Mecha made a cameo appearance in the RP where it was shown along with several (though inferior) duplicates of itself being ready to be deployed to attack the city of Lansing. However once again the Flamingo Squadron interferred and stopped the Mecha Galgen Gang from deploying an army of giant robots into the town thanks to MoleMask disabling the controls and followed up by the destruction of the base from SkunkMask's interference. However the main Jumbo Mecha survived and Oil Snake, Salamander, Gevaudan, Dr. Borg, Bullets and Iron Jack rode into it to escape. Jumbo Mecha WIP Abilities & Weapons * Crimson Eye Lasers: Jumbo Mecha can fire out destructive and powerful crimson-colored laser beams from her eyes at her opponents. She can also fire them out rapidly. They are capable of killing weaker monsters in just one-shot and can also create deadly and massive explosions. * Enhanced Armor: Jumbo Mecha has enhanced and super durable armor. It had to take several beam attacks at once to finally dent her alone and she was capable of taking only minimal damage. * Strength: Jumbo Mecha is very strong, being able to take on several monsters attacking her at once as well as being able to lift opponents who are much larger than her with ease. * Flight: Jumbo Mecha can fly at Mach 6. * Chest Rockets: Jumbo Mecha can fire out destructive missiles from her chest at her opponents or cause massive devastation. They are strong enough to kill weaker opponents in just one-shot and very painful enough to strong monsters. * Claws: Jumbo Mecha is also equipped with sharp claws that she can use to slash or claw at her foes. * More to be added soon. Trivia * Jumbo Mecha is Gallibon the Destroyer's first Denjin Zaborger character. * Jumbo Mecha was not deployed until her fourth appearance, making her the Mecha Galgen Gang mecha that took the longest to deploy. * Jumbo Mecha is the only Mecha Galgen Gang robot to: ** Not be from Daitetsujin 17, as she is instead from Denjin Zaborger. ** Not have "robot" in her name, instead she has "mecha". ** Not to be piloted by any members of the Mecha Galgen Gang. ** The only "female" robot of the group. * She is also the Mecha Galgen Gang robot have made the most appearances. * Jumbo Mecha can be considered to be the anti-counterpart to Machine G. Both of them are giant dark robots made to serve their respective factions, however whereas Machine G is a hero and piloted by women despite being male (albeit robot women at that), Jumbo Mecha is a villain and piloted by monster men. Machine G also has to be piloted, meanwhile Jumbo Mecha can roam freely as it can. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Personality Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Genderless Category:Lawful Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)